


What A Wonderful Time To Be Alive ( When Every Choice Is Do Or Die)

by ReloadTheWorld



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, F/M, Fear, Fucked Up, Homelessness, Identity Reveal, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Nowhere to Hide, Panic, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Scared Peter Parker, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Stress, now what, oh shit, what now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReloadTheWorld/pseuds/ReloadTheWorld
Summary: Thanks to Fish Bowl, Peter's identity is now revealed....Well, shit.Song is My Champion by Alter Bridge.





	What A Wonderful Time To Be Alive ( When Every Choice Is Do Or Die)

**Author's Note:**

> HEY, ITS I! Really trying to write, so I did. This work was parcially inspired by a song [listen, I recommend]
> 
> ALSO, I need opinions on my other series, In The Afterglow. I haven't updated it for a while and it seems like noone really liked it.
> 
> Remember to comment :]

* * *

Before he could disperse out of the city with his suit and survival bag, [his city] before he had to say goodbye to his home, the only home he'd ever known– the greatest city he'd ever known and go solo– before he could vanquish with a anxious mind and a broken heart, MJ suddenly sang to him.

He had no idea how she knew that was his favorite song. He never told Ned, May or anyone else. He only listened to it in the privacy of his own house with earbuds on bad days, yet he knew it wasn't a coincidence, because the words had depth, like she had created them just for him. Today certainly was a bad day.

She didn't have the bluesy, raspy guiar voice the original singer did– it was soft, airlike and delicate. For the first time in hours he was calm enough to stand still to enjoy her voice– his girlfriend's saving grace of a voice. 

**May this lift you up**

**When you feel you'll fall again**

**You cannot win**

**Hope these words are enough**

**For you to be strong,my friend**

**  
Sometimes you fall before you**

** rise**

**Sometimes you lose it all to find You've gotta keep fighting**

**And get back up again**

**My champion**

Moved, Peter let go of his grip on the door handle and marched to her, his soft yet calloused palms embracing her face as he swept down to kiss her.

It was a thank you. It was an apology. It was a hope to see her again. It was worry. Doubt. Sorrow. An I love you. A stay safe. A goodbye. 

"You hang in there," he breathed, pulling away. "If you feel like you're in danger, you run. Don't stay here. I don't care what it takes. Make sure May follows my orders to take those tickets and get on that plane to Ohio.

"And tell Ned... tell him he'll always be my guy in the chair."

His voice cracked in sorrow and he swallowed, doing nothing to push it away.

"Okay." There were tears in her eyes. He gently wiped them away. "And MJ?"

She gazed up towards his eyes, her hands embracing his neck like she never wanted him to leave.

"This isn't fair!" she sniffed.

"I know it isn't, I know. But this isn't the end. I'll fix it, it will be fixed and when it is I won't ever have to leave again, okay?"

MJ shuddered, nodding.

"Okay." And then, softly "I love you."

He felt his chest swell and deflate at the same time.

"I wish you didn't save to say that."

MJ smiled lightly, sadly. "Me either." 

"But I love you, always. And here." Peter shuffled, bending down and pulling a tiny chip out of his shoe.

"It's a tracker, the other part is actually ducktaped to the top of my foot." He chuckles. "You're the only one with access. Mi– Tony had hundreds. Just plug it in your phone and you'll be able to see me, wherever I am.

I won't be able to use my phone since they're probably tracking that too so I have to throw it in a river."

MJ nodded, tracing the microscopic patterns on the GPS.

"Why are you giving me this if I can't come with you?"

"I– I don't know. I just thought you would be provided some comfort if you know where I am." 

She smiled again, her fingers tracing his jaw. "You think of everything, don't you?"

"As soon as I can." His voice dropped as he stepped back. "And I'll see you as soon as I can, I promise."

She stepped forward to kiss him again, softly; desperately. "Good luck, loser."

He turned to the door again, a small smile drawn onto his serious expression. "You are my luck." 

And just like that, he was gone, swinging away from everything he wanted to take with him but could never have. He swung past Ned's house, the subway station, school– but he still had one thing he could take with him. 

"Hey Karen, I have three requests for you to fulfill; One, show me the most discreet route to somewhere underpopulated and abandoned, preferably with a water source."

"Two. Give me all and any news on Spiderman."

"You've got it, Peter," She chirped. "loading several possible map options and installing database. Your other request?"

"Yes, save the audio received 5 minutes ago to the internal speakers on loop, please."

So he headed west towards a rural, forest like district in New Hampshire, [is it NH?] all the while listening to his favorite song by his favorite voice– his champion.

* * *

**Don't ever run away**

** For every fear you face **

**You will survive and be much more than you were**

** Sometimes you fall**

** before you ris** **e**

** Sometimes you lose it all to find**

** You've gotta keep fighting and get back up again**

**The world's gonna try and knock you out **

**Just pick yourself up when you go down You've gotta keep fighting**

**And get back up again **

**My champion**


End file.
